


You, Me, and Us

by DangerTaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Clit Slapping, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Restrained Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Brief Mention of Pregnancy, breylo - Freeform, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerTaylor/pseuds/DangerTaylor
Summary: When Rey dressed up in sexy lingerie and tried to surprise her boyfriend Ben, she did not expect to get the best fucking of her life from his twin brother, Kylo.This is not the first time the sexual misidentify has occurred, but this is the story of what happens when Ben invites his brother into the relationship.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 332





	You, Me, and Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is DP Breylo. You have been warned.

****

**You, Me, and Us**

Rey met Ben Solo in a bookstore in Brooklyn. She was studying for her nursing exam when mister tall, dark, and delicious walked into the store looking for the newest release from Neil Gaiman. 

They exchanged a few looks, and when he smiled at her, Rey blushed and ducked behind her exam prep books while biting her lip and crossing her legs, for some reason needing pressure. 

Three weeks later, she saw him again at a local deli, and she mused that he must live in the same neighborhood. This time he came up to her, with all the shy forwardness he could muster, introduced himself as Ben, and asked if he could join her. 

Ben worked at a law firm in the city, mostly for large corporations, but he was also able to take some cases for nonprofits, which he enjoyed more. He lived in a building four blocks away from Rey, and he enthusiastically asked about her nursing career. 

By the time lunch was over, Rey’s cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much. She watched him blush as he placed his napkin on the table, and before he could finish muttering about having to meet up with his brother, Rey was asking him out.

They became practically inseparable, and before long, Rey decided to sublet her apartment and move in with Ben. Many nights they would lay in bed together and talk about their pasts and hopes for the future. Rey knew that Ben had a brother, but never met him because he worked nights out in Jersey as a paramedic. Ben knew that Rey grew up in foster care and worked for everything she had. 

One day, Rey came home to the apartment that she shared with Ben, wanting to give her boyfriend of little over a year a surprise when he got back from work. When she heard the soft click of the front door shutting, Rey positioned herself on the kitchen island, adjusting the see-through bralette she was wearing. 

Ben rounded the corner wearing workout clothes, and she figured he stopped by the gym on the way home. It was his stress outlet, apart from their marathon lovemaking sessions, and Rey couldn’t complain about his cut body. 

“Oh, hello there…” he purred in his playful, deep tone. 

He talked a little more filthy, kissed her with a bit more teeth, pushed two fingers into her sopping cunt before even touching her clit, but she moaned into his kiss and pressed her neck into his palm, begging for more. 

Ben fucked her right there in the kitchen. Rey was spread out on the island, and her back squeaked against the polished granite until her skin glistened with sweat from his impressive efforts. 

Rey orgasmed with an intensity that, until now, she didn’t know she was missing. Ben pulled out, coming in thick ropes on her stomach and tits. 

Then the door clicked open again, and Rey’s eyes went wide, seeing double. 

“I see you have met my brother…”

Rey felt violated, since Kylo didn’t say who he was, and shame, because she really liked it, but Ben didn’t yell or call her a cheater…he just confessed that this has happened before, followed by, “But the last girl didn’t understand…” as he ran his fingers through his brother’s dark hair. 

She felt dirty and wanted to take a shower, but Ben insisted that he show her that he wasn’t upset, so he laid her down on their bed and licked at her used cunt, and the dried saltiness on her stomach. 

Rey tried to talk to Ben about it for a week, but he kept saying that he wasn’t angry with her. He insisted that he understood she didn’t know and that he was relieved that if she was going to be with someone else, at least it was family. 

But in the back of Rey’s mind, she couldn’t get Kylo out of her thoughts. So, she went into Ben’s phone and found the address of his twin. 

When he answered the door, Kylo was dark and cocky, oozing arrogance and pure sex. He fucked her up against the wall in the hallway of his apartment. She pulled at his hair and left a bruise on his shoulder from biting down during her second orgasm. 

It was liberating to feel pure passion. 

But then came the guilt, and Rey confessed to Ben the next day while sobbing into her hands. She loved Ben, loved every piece of him, but the desire she felt with Kylo could not be dismissed. 

Ben left her crying in their apartment, and she just knew they were done. Could she even consider continuing a relationship with Kylo after breaking Ben’s heart?

An hour later, Ben returned, but this time with a dark shadow and Kylo dared to take her quivering chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her tear-stained face to look at him, and then kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

Ben wanted to watch...wanted to see what Kylo could give Rey that she had been missing. Sitting in a living room chair, Ben held Rey’s hands down on the arms of the chair, causing her to be bent over with her face level with his. 

Kylo came up behind her, peeling down her sleep shorts, and fell to his knees before burying his face in her cunt, giving her long licks as he swirls his thumb around the pucker of her ass. 

Rey begged, “Ben, please…” with unshed tears in her eyes, but then she is moaning and pushing her hips back into Kylo’s face. Ben held her still, keeping his hands pressed over hers as she gripped the wooden arms of the chair. 

Only when Rey was a dripping mess did Kylo stand, unthreading his belt and pulling at the buttons of his jeans. 

“My brother is going to fuck you now, Rey, but I want you to look at me. Do you understand?”

Rey nodded with tears streaming down her face, not fully understanding the emotions that swirled inside of her. Ben kissed her lips and wiped her tears, “It’s okay. I only want you to feel good.”

Kylo stood bare, stroking his cock while watching his brother soothe Rey. His twin’s eyes shone like honey and came up to meet his for just a fleeting moment, and then Ben was asking Rey, “Are you ready, baby?”

She whimpered and then cried out as Kylo’s large palm connected with her ass cheek as the sound of the skin on skin hit echoed in the apartment. Ben’s tone remained calm, “I need you to answer me, Rey.” 

She hissed as Kylo rubbed his warm fingers along the welted skin on her rear. “Yes,” she tried to turn her head and look at the dark figure behind her, but Ben caught her chin, bringing her attention back to him. “Yes, please fuck me…”

Kylo ran the thick head of his cock along her slit a few times before driving into her with a firm thrust. He fucked into her for what seemed like hours, edging her to the tipping point and then going still, holding her hips tightly so she couldn’t even rock back against him for the needed friction. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Ben encouraged, the bulge in his pants prominent, but he never released her hands, never made a move to touch himself. 

“Kylo—please…” Rey begged for relief from the pressure that pulsed within her core. She whimpered when she felt his cock twitch at her plea. 

But Ben was there, nuzzling into her cheek and drawing her back to him, “It’s just you and me, Rey. If you want something, you will need to ask me.”

Her legs were unsteady, and her back was sore from being bent over for so long, but all of that wouldn’t matter if Ben would just let Kylo fuck her like she needed him to. “Please...I need…” but her breath came up short as the man behind her dipped a short thrust up into her, causing sparks to ignite behind her eyes. 

Ben’s eyes drifted over her shoulder up to his brother, and an unspoken communication between them had Kylo reaching around Rey’s leg to swirl his sizeable middle finger around her aching clit. “Do you want to come, Rey?” Ben’s tone was that of someone asking a toddler if they wanted ice cream. 

Her lips were rolled within her mouth and clamped tight as her brow creased, knowing that if Kylo kept doing that—if he would just fuck her like she remembered he could—then this would all be over. 

Kylo’s hand came away from her, but then it was back as he slapped her clit, and she screamed at the jolt of pleasure-pain. “Yes!” She cried out. “God—fucking—hell, I want to come.”

Ben cupped her cheek, pulling at her bottom lip with his rough thumb, “See, that’s wasn’t so hard. And because you’ve been so good…” Ben looked up at his brother once more as Kylo went back to strumming Rey’s clit, “I’m going to let you come on my brother’s cock.”

Rey whined as Ben released her wrists, rolling them slightly to get the stiffness out of them. But then she was being hauled up by Kylo, her back coming to press against his chest as his cock remained deep inside of her. 

Her eyes rolled as his hands came up to cup her neck and breast, but she saw movement and looked down to see Ben pushing his pants down around his muscular thighs. His hand wrapped around his cock and Rey moaned at how identically proportional the twins were. 

Kylo’s breath was hot against her ear as he started his slow and calculating thrusts. The smooth underside of his cock was stroking her g-spot, and it made Rey see stars. He continued to work her clit as they both watched Ben fisting himself, his cock head becoming red and shiny with being filled so tight, pre-cum leaking from his slit. 

Rey’s pleasure was building as Kylo grunted and purred against her neck. His palm pressed right above her mons, making her body have less give, and his assault on her insides matched that of his finger still swiping at her clit. 

“Oh fuck—oh fuck—“she panted, her head hung to watch Kylo work at her core, and she started to feel the pressure mount. 

Ben stood, pushing his brother’s hand away from Rey’s cunt and replacing it with his own, pressing against her clit and loving that he could feel each thrust of Kylo’s cock within her. “You’re so wet, baby,” Ben breathed out, still pumping away at himself. 

With his face buried in Rey’s neck, Kylo looked up and took in the strained muscles of Ben’s arm, heaving chest, and his drawn up sack, waiting for release just as Rey was. He nuzzled his nose just under her jaw and spoke against the shell of her ear as his thrusts became in sync with the pumps of Ben’s hand. “Come for us, sweetheart.”

And she did, harder and more blinding than any other climax of her life, her body going limp as she spasmed and Kylo continued to use her. 

Ben watched Kylo’s lips part, and his eyes widened at the feeling of Rey clenching around him, and this made him move forward, pressing his chest to Rey’s and resting his forehead against Kylo’s shoulders as he listened to his brother hiss. 

“Fuck—so tight—going to fill up that little cunt…” and the boys whimpered at the same time, Kylo coming deep within Rey and Ben painting her stomach with his spend. 

They stood there for a long while, Rey a sticky mess pressed between the two warm masses of Ben and Kylo. 

* * *

Kylo moved in a few weeks later. Rey ended up quitting her job, both boys vowing to provide for her, and she spends her days with Kylo and her nights with Ben. 

In mid-fall, Ben had to go out of town for work, and Rey missed him terribly. So one night, Kylo carried her into his room, bringing her to settle back against his chest, nuzzling at her temple. “I have a surprise for you.”

She hummed contentedly, and Kylo pulled out his computer. “What’s this?” She asked as he woke up the screen.

Kylo typed in a few keys, and before long, Ben’s face came up across the skype screen. Kylo spread her wide and fingered her while they both watch Ben jerk off. 

* * *

It’s now just before Christmas, and Ben came home after a long day. It was an off night for Kylo, so they planned to make dinner together and spend the evening in with Rey. The apartment was dark, except for warm light coming from within Kylo’s room, but Ben also heard Rey giggling and moaning in equal amounts. 

Setting down his bag and shrugging out of his coat, Ben made his way across the living room, leaning up against the door frame of his brother’s room. The sight before him made Ben both smile and palm his crotch to readjust. 

Kylo sat at the head of the bed, his knees bent and legs falling apart to make room for Rey to lay on her stomach between them. Her thighs were spread over his, her rear and core propped up and at the center of Kylo’s focus as his hands worked more sighs and moans out of Rey. 

As she arched her back and rolled her head to the other side, Rey’s eyes went wide, and she repositioned herself up on her elbows. “Ben! You’re home!”

Ben’s smile was infectious and mirrored on Kylo’s face. “You two look like you’ve been having fun.”

“We have,” Kylo said while pulling his fingers from within Rey before giving her a playful slap on the rear. “Do you want to show him what you learned today?”

Rey’s eyes were bright, and she nodded excitedly as she rolled up on her knees, still straddling Kylo’s thighs in a reverse position. “Come here, Ben,” Rey beckoned to him, becoming even more delighted when she watched him kick off his shoes and peel the button-down shirt off his shoulders. 

He sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for what Rey wanted to show him, and watching as Kylo reached for a small bottle of lube, seeing his brother’s arm move behind Rey’s back as he worked his cock. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Kylo encouraged and tapped on her rear. “Up, up.”

Rey shifted until she was squatting above him, her feet resting on either side of Kylo’s hips. He gripped her waist to help steady Rey as she reached below and stroked his slick cock. 

It wasn’t that Ben wasn’t happy to watch anything that brought Rey pleasure, but they had done reverse cowgirl before, and there were plenty of times he watched his brother hold her above him while snapping up into her cunt, but—but this...

She wasn’t positioning Kylo’s cock head at her opening, instead allowing it to prod at the tight pucker of her ass. Ben crawled further up the bed, laying on his side and propping his head in his hand so he could get a closer look at what Rey and Kylo had been preparing for him.

“Take your time, sweetheart,” Kylo cooed as he kneaded his thumbs into her back in a relaxing gesture. 

Rey blew out a steady breath and let her body relax, and she sank further down on Kylo’s cock, feeling the slope of his cock head start to stretch her. They had been working to help her relax for about an hour and a half before Ben got home. 

Kylo had laid her back, folding Rey almost in two as he stroked her clit with his thumb and swirled his tongue around her rim. When she relaxed, he was able to start prodding within her. Rey’d taken Kylo’s thumb before when he fucked her from behind. They discussed this for a while; Rey no longer hid her desire to take both men at once. 

Rey was just about to take the thickest part of Kylo’s cock head when she stalled, easing him back out before trying again. “Come on, baby,” Ben said, looking from where she connected with his brother to her face, that was set deep in concentration. “You can do this.”

As if knowing each other thoughts, Kylo lifted Rey as Ben gathered the slick that was pooling in her cunt, smearing it back and tucking some of it into her already stretched hole. When she lowered herself again back onto Kylo’s cock, Ben stroked at her clit to help her relax. 

Supporting her weight with a hand pressed to Kylo’s chest behind her, and another one gripped at his knee, Rey worked her way down his girth, the burning stretch easing as Ben brushed feather-light touches on her inner thighs and aching cunt. 

Finally, when she was able to rest against Kylo’s abdomen, when he fully settled within her, Rey let out a deep groan. Ben was still stroking her core and let his fingers trail down, running them along her tight ring as it stretched around Kylo. “You’ve never looked more beautiful,” Ben said as he snaked his hand up Rey’s stomach as he shifted to his knees and kissed her sweetly, whispering how pleased he was with her for being such a good girl for them. 

Kylo kissed along the back of her shoulders and slightly lifted her hips to test if she was ready to move. Rey whimpered into Ben’s kiss. “Please...Ben…” she begged while rubbing her hand along his hard cock that was tenting his work slacks. 

Hearing her pleas, Ben slid off the bed and worked to unfasten his pants, stripping down bare like Rey and Kylo. While he pulled off his socks, Ben watched Kylo make shallow thrusts up into Rey as her head lulled back, his mouth still sucking along her neck and shoulders. 

He loved watching Rey with Kylo. He felt that in these moments, he had his brother back, the Kylo of their childhood, and not who came back when their parents separated them in their late teens. Ben was always the softer brother, but with Rey, Kylo also had a gentle hand, and for this, Ben was thankful. 

After Rey was drug up and down Kylo’s long cock a few times, moaning at how deeply she felt filled, she beckoned for Ben to join them, reaching out for him and bringing him back to her lips. 

Kylo grunted as he rolled his hips up to meet Rey. “You feel so good,” he said with an upstroke, before catching his brother’s eyes over Rey’s shoulder. “Ben, she’s so tight. You have to know how tight she is…”

Ben swept a hand down Rey’s body, letting his fingers rest and tangle with his brother’s at Rey’s hip while swirling his thumb through her damp curls. Ben and Kylo hardly ever touched each other, never crossed the line of having a physical relationship beyond mutual masturbation when they were younger, but that did not hinder their bond. 

There were a few other women, mostly one night stands, who wanted the taboo of fucking brothers but couldn’t handle emotionally being what each of them needed. That was until Rey. Ben had hoped to ease her into the idea, but when he came home to Kylo fucking Rey in the kitchen, it all seemed like a natural progression. 

She was able to be what they needed. Loved them both equally and earned their love in return. So as he returned his brother’s gaze, with Rey moaning under both their touches, Ben let his hand graze along the inside of Kylo’s thigh, pushed his wet thumb into the tender sink just under his brother’s sack. 

Kylo moaned and bucked his hips when Ben pressed at his taint, which caused Rey to gasp at the sudden thrust into her ass. Ben smirked and ran his thumb up, only briefly cupping Kylo’s sack before again enjoying the feel of where his brother disappeared into Rey. 

Higher still, Ben traced his finger along Rey’s slit before pushing one inside of her. Rotating his wrist, he could feel Kylo moving within her through the thin membrane that separated her holes. Driving down, he heard his brother moan at the new pressure. 

Ben smoothly worked a second finger into Rey, wanting her to be prepared for when she took him too, because she would, no matter if both Solo boys were well endowed, Rey was made for them, and she would take them both. 

This time, he rotated his hand again, palm up so that he could curl his fingers against the textured spot at the front of her cunt. Ben knew that Rey could squirt, they had accomplished that about two months back, but that was not what this was about, this was about utter and complete fullness. 

Kylo continued to make shallow thrusts up into Rey, both of their pleasures mounting, but Ben didn’t want her to come yet, he also wanted to be buried deep in her heat when she fell apart on both his and Kylo’s cocks. 

Ben backed his hand out of her, placing his other palm on Kylo’s thigh, wordlessly asking him to slow down. Rey’s cunt was glistening, and Ben dipped his head for just a moment to sip at her core, leaving more moisture in his wake, so that he could slip three of his thick fingers into her, aware enough of her limits to use his pinky and not his forefinger. 

She whined at the stretch, and Ben tried to soothe her, “Do you think you are ready, baby? Are you ready to take me too?”

“Yes,” Rey breathed out. “Need you—need both you.”

Pulling his fingers from Rey’s cunt, Ben leaned forward, snaking his arm around her and humming as he felt Kylo’s full lips wrap around his fingers, sucking them clean. Ben kissed her lips and then her shoulder so that he could make eye contact with his brother. 

Kneeling between both of their spread legs, Ben shifted forward so that he could run his cock head down her soaked core. With his right hand gripping the base of his shaft and his left hand tangled with Kylo’s at Rey’s hip, Ben caught Rey’s needed gaze. “You ready?”

She nodded, but then jerked up on Kylo’s cock as Ben slapped his cock head down on her clit. Rey knew she needed to use her words, so she reached her hand down between her legs and spread herself for him, “Please, Ben.”

“I’ll go slow. Okay, baby?” Ben said as he pushed his tip between her folds. 

Rey squirmed on Kylo’s lap, whimpering when he pushed up on her hips, making his thick cock slide in and out a few inches. He felt the extra pressure of his brother starting to enter Rey, and Kylo wanted to savor every tight pull along his cock, every squeeze of her muscles around him. 

With Rey laid back against Kylo’s chest, Ben could watch both of their expressions as he pushed forward. Rey’s brows pinched together at the stretch, and Kylo nuzzled against her temple, whispering into her ear as he maintained eye contact with his brother. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Kylo purred. 

Ben held his breath as he continued to move forward, and Rey hissed at the pressure, but then she softly whined when Ben started to stroke her clit to help her further relax. “You’re so tight, baby,” Ben added to his brother’s whispers of encouragement. 

With his fingers still tangled with Kylo’s, Ben buried the last few inches of his cock within Rey with one more firm thrust. The look on both his lover’s faces was that of pure bliss. 

Rey had never felt so full. The stretch was just on the right side of painful, but having both of her boys buried deep in her at the same time was beyond anything she ever hoped. With Kylo’s heat beneath her, and Ben’s warm hand roaming up her chest to cup around her throat, she wanted to cry at the feeling of utter completeness. 

Kylo and his brother were proportioned to their six foot two height and broad and muscular build, so the fact that Rey was taking both of them and not splitting apart had him even more amazed by the sweet girl who chose to love a pair of lost boys. 

Ben could only assume by the concentration etched on Kylo’s face that Rey’s ass was clenched tight around his cock, and he mused that next time he would take her bottom. But as he tested her core’s resistance, pulling out to thrust back in, Ben was sure that her cunt had never been so constricting. 

Groaning, Rey rested her left hand back against Kylo’s abdomen for support as she reached for Ben’s with her right. Their muscles rippled under her palm as they each rolled their hips up into her. “So full…” she gasped as they both pressed into the hilt. 

Kylo’s cock twitched deep in her ass, and Ben sucked in a breath, having felt it through the thin skin that separated them. With a smirk, Ben sent his own twitch back in response, both brothers having a silent exchange that is common for twins. 

“We are going to fuck you now, Rey. Do you want that?”

Her skin now glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and she nodded, remembering to answer, “Yes…”

“Such a good girl,” Ben cooed as he wrapped one of his hands around her ribcage, and the other at the back of her neck. He wanted to hold her in place, wanted to make sure his onslaught doesn’t shift her off Kylo’s cock. 

Ben started moving, long and deep thrusts into her core, drawing high pitched moans from Rey’s throat and low groans from Kylo’s. Rey reached out and grabbed his hip, pushing slightly to reduce the force in which Ben buried himself inside of her, but he liked the tight pull on just his tip. 

When Rey’s eyes rolled back at the friction against her g-spot, Kylo slid his large palm around her hip and started to stroke at her clit. The punished muscles of her core constricted further as she began to chant, “Oh, God—oh, fuck—yes, there—don’t stop—”

Ben picked up his pace, alternating a few shallow thrusts followed by hard snaps of his hips that caused her to slide up and down Kylo’s cock. Rey felt stretched to the limit, her sphincter burned, but the sensitive membrane inside shot pleasure up her spine. Ben’s cock stroked up against the textured flesh just under her pubic bone, before sending blinding pleasure when he rammed against her cervix as Kylo’s rough fingertips strummed her engorged clit with practiced precision.

It wasn’t long before Rey was gripping her nails into Kylo’s bicep below her and Ben’s above. She felt over-stimulated, overwhelmed by the love, amazement and determination in Ben’s eyes. Kylo’s lips were buried in the hair just behind her ear, whispering, encouraging—moaning in their joined pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby,” Ben grunted out, his breaths coming hard with each solid thrust. “Gonna make me come so hard—so deep in that perfect cunt.”

Usually, it was the filthy words coming from Kylo’s lips, but in Ben’s deep and strained tone, Rey was helpless but to let her head fall back, her hair puddled on Kylo’s chest as she let go.

“Fuck—” both brothers said at the same time, feeling Rey pulse around them as her orgasm caused convulsions over her entire body, as a beautiful cry escaping her lips. 

Ben couldn’t help but follow her; the tight heat around him was too much—but also wholly perfect. His cock throbbed deep in her cunt, gushing his spend against her cervix as he used shallow movements to fuck Rey through his climax. 

He loved filling her, not caring if he got Rey pregnant. Nor had Ben ever cared if Kylo planted his seed within her. Their bodies, features, and DNA were identical, so whoever was the father, the baby would always be theirs.

Rey was spent and lay limp on Kylo’s chest, her breasts heaving as she came down from her bliss. Ben stroked lovingly at her abdomen, enjoying how her body would jump each time the path of his fingers wandered too low. 

Pulling out, Ben shushed Rey’s whimper of discomfort, and stroked the pad of his thumb along her clit a few times, causing her to spasm, and a trail of his spend to leak from her core. 

“So beautiful,” Ben cooed as he watched another glob of his come seep out of her. 

Kylo shifted his hips, slightly pushing Rey up as he slid from within her. She hissed, her breathing became labored again at the long drag. The lube they started with had absorbed or gathered in Kylo’s dark curls, and as he pulled out, the intense burn was back. 

Once he was entirely out of her, Rey relaxed back on Kylo’s chest, but his lips were hot on her ear, “We aren’t done yet, sweetheart.”

Gripping the base of his cock, Kylo slotted his long shaft through the slick dripping from her core. Ben pressed down—hard, on Rey’s clit, and more of his spend was pushed from her cunt to coat his brother’s cock. 

Kylo pumped his hand over his length, spreading Rey and Ben’s combined finish from base to tip before prodding back at Rey’s tender hole. 

They both groaned as he entered her, this time with less resistance, but still tight and impossibly warm. The abundance of slick made it easy to move, and Kylo started a steady rhythm of thrusts into Rey’s ass. 

Rey stayed pressed to Kylo’s chest as he worked up into her, her body having no strength left but to lie back and take everything he was giving her. Even though she felt utterly used up, the long drag of Kylo’s cock set a new fire deep in her gut. 

“Make her come,” Kylo spoke to his brother over Rey’s shoulder. 

Ben nodded with a smirk and pushed two fingers into her sopping cunt, loving the sound of his spend squeezing out as he filled her again. With curled fingers, Ben started to tap and stroke at the front of her core, while his thumb continued circling her clit. 

Fucking up into her in earnest, Kylo chased his climax as Ben made Rey rush towards hers. She turned her face towards Kylo. Their kiss was hungry, each swallowing down the moans and grunts of the other. 

“Kylo, please…” Rey begged him, feeling Ben start to work harder on her core, feeling the weightless rush of another orgasm. 

“I got you, sweetheart,” he replied, holding up her hips and pumping into her with quick and sharp thrusts. “God, you feel amazing. I’m not going to last…”

Ben slapped his fingertips down on Rey’s clit, and she cried out, finally looking down to where his arm flexed from pumping his hand into her used cunt. Sweat dripped down his temple, and his brows set in concentration. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—“she started chanting, the string within her that was tied between her boys was twisted and just on the verge of snapping. 

“Shit,” Kylo cursed. “I can’t—so good. Gonna fill that tight ass. Fuck, sweetheart—“

Ben pulled up hard on her g-spot, and then she was coming, screaming so loud that they were sure the neighbors would hear. Kylo echoed her release, grunting as his cock twitched deep in her. 

Rey fell onto Kylo’s chest again, arms limp and flung out to the side as her eyes remained closed, attempting to focus on her breathing and Kylo’s racing heartbeat that pulsed against her shoulder blade. 

While they came down from bliss, Ben stroked the inside of Rey’s legs, soothing her, telling her how beautiful she was and how much they loved her. Eventually, Kylo slid from within her, shifting Rey’s light body to the side so that he could curl around her. Ben mirrored his brother’s position, laying down next to Rey on Kylo’s king-sized bed, each of them wrapping their girl in warmth. 

Rey knew she was making a mess of the bed, Ben and Kylo’s spend leaking out of her, cooling and becoming sticky between her thighs and asscheeks. But she didn’t have the strength to care, knowing that before long, one of them would take her in his arms and lovingly bathe her. 

Kylo traced patterns across the flushed skin of her stomach and chest, laying kisses on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck and temple. Ben did much of the same, pausing each time when his fingers came in contact with his brother’s, exchanging in their special bond that now including Rey.

“You make us so happy, baby,” Ben looked down at her pleasure-lazy expression. 

She reached up and stroked Ben’s cheek, “This is forever, right? I get to feel like this forever?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Kylo answered with a kiss to her jaw. “It will always be you…” he laid a kiss to her lips. 

With his finger under her chin, Ben tilted her face towards his, pressing a similar kiss to her lips, “And me…”

Rey sighed contently, cupping Ben’s cheek with her left hand and Kylo’s with her right, shifting her gaze into matching coffee brown eyes, “It will always be us.”

  
  



End file.
